Cyclops
Scott Summers / Cyclops * Amanda Sefton - she was present at his wedding with Jean (X-Men #2.30) * Angel - founders of X-Men and X-Factor * Ant-Man - they clash in the fortress of Magneto in Avengers #53 but their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Apocalypse - Enemy: major villain (from X-Factor #19) * Artie Maddicks - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Banshee - bronze age X-Men (from #94) * Beast - founders of X-Men and X-Factor * Bishop - members of X-Men (from U #287) * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - they clash in the fortress of Magneto in Avengers #53 * Black Widow - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Blob - Enemy: silver age archenemy of X-Men * Boom-Boom - she was trainee in X-Factor * Cable - his son * Caliban - they were in X-Factor together * Cannonball - X-Men together * Captain America - often team meetups * Charles Xavier - founders of X-Men * Colossus - core X-Men (from #94) * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and Scott's own wedding (X-Men #2.30) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Daredevil - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dazzler - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Doctor Strange - sometimes allies * Domino - she was present at his wedding with Jean (X-Men #2.30) and they join forces in Israel (#40) * Doug Ramsey - Scott discusses the death of Doug (X-Factor #65) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Forge - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Franklin Richards - the superhero teams seek to liberate Franklin in Onslaught * Galactus - the X-Men are told the story of Galactus in X-Men UL #13 * Gambit - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Ghost Rider - they join forces against the Brood in X-Men #2.9 * Havok - brother * Hawkeye - they clash in the fortress of Magneto in Avengers #53 but their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Human Torch -often team meetups * Iceman - founders of X-Men and X-Factor * Iron-Man - occasional team crossover (e.g. Avengers #3) * Jean Grey - founders of X-Men and X-Factor. Spouse (X-Men #2.30). Nickname: "Red" (X-Men #2.3 and #2.35) * Jubilee - allies since X-Tinction (U X-Men #272) and as X-Men (from #2.5) * Juggernaut - Enemy: arch enemy * Kingpin - they collide in Hong Kong in X-Men #2.63-2.64 * Leech - he was a trainee in X-Factor * Lilandra - allies since the original Phoenix saga * Longshot - they join forces in Mojoverse in X-Men #2.10 * Luna Maximoff - the X-Men work to save Luna in Bloodties (X-Men #2.26) * Madelyne Pryor - Enemy: they battle during Inferno - Ally: ''spouse * Magik - the X-Men save her life in Russia (X-Men #2.17-19) * Magneto - ''Enemy: ''archenemy of the X-Men * Moira MacTaggert - X-allies since silver age * Multiple Man - they both took part in the Muir Island Saga (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) crossovers * Mystique - they join forces in the Muir Island Saga (X-Factor #69) * Nick Fury - they have often joined forces, beginning with X-Men #2.2-3 * Nightcrawler - core X-Men (from #94) * Polaris - occasional X-allies since silver age and "sister-in-law" * Pyro - Pyro is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) * Psylocke - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Quicksilver - many times both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Rachel Summers - his daughter from the future, they first meet at the mansion when she arrives * Reed Richards - often team meetups * Rictor - he was trainee in X-Factor * Rogue - X-Men members (from U X-Men #280) * Sabretooth - ''Enemy: X-Men hold him captured at the mansion (X-Men #2.33-38) * Sauron - Sauron is recreated in a Danger Room session (X-Men #2.12) * Scarlet Witch - many meetings both ally and foe since the first Brotherhood vs X-Men * Sebastian Shaw - they collide in Hong Kong in X-Men #2.63-2.64 * Shadowcat - core X-Men * Shang-Chi - they join forces in Hong Kong (X-Men #2.62-2.63) * Shatterstar - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * She-Hulk - in Uncanny X-Men #272, Jennifer seeks to represent the mutants in the Genosha trials * Silver Surfer - they join forces against the Inciters in X-Men UL #13 * Siryn - they battled in the Saga of Muir Island (U X-Men #280) and X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Spider-Man - often allies * Storm - core X-Men (from #94). Cyclops first leader, then Storm won battle for supremacy, later co-leaders, eventually Cyclops boss again (X-Men #2.54) * Strong Guy - Guido joins forces with the X-Men several times (U X-Men #278-295) * Sunspot - allies in the X-Tinction event in Genosha (U X-Men #272) but their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (#295) * Susan Richards - often team meetups * The Thing - often team meetups * The Watcher - Lilandra relays the message of The Watchers to the X-Men (#2.40) * Thor - their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Toad - ''Enemy: ''ancient foe of the X-Men * Trish Tilby - they met when she covered X-Factor * Valerie Cooper - they join forces in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Vision - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Warlock - Scott discusses the death of Warlock in X-Factor #65 * Warpath - their two teams clash in X-Cutioner's Song (U X-Men #295) * Wasp - they clash in the fortress of Magneto in Avengers #53 but their teams join forces in Onslaught (X-Men #2.55) * Wolfsbane - they lived in the X-Mansion at the same time * Wolverine - core X-Men (from #94)